


The Streetlight Girl

by TheDarkOne121



Series: An Esper and the Oni [1]
Category: Hakuouki, モブサイコ100 | Mob Psycho 100
Genre: 5+1 Things, A friend who is just as weird as him, Canon Compliant, First Meetings, Friendship, Gen, Light Angst, Light Horror, Male-Female Friendship, Mob Needs A Friend, Platonic Relationships, Possession, This fic is basically an excuse to give him a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24323026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkOne121/pseuds/TheDarkOne121
Summary: Mob encounters a strange girl hanging upside down on a streetlight. As he keeps meeting up with her, the young Esper finds himself becoming friends with her. But there's something about her, something that makes her not like other people. And the thing is; he knows for sure that she's not an esper or a spirit.Who is Chiaki Hijikata?(Or: Five times Mob met up with his new friend at the streetlight and the time Reigen got to meet her. Slight crossover with Hakuouki.) UPDATES EVERY FRIDAY!
Relationships: Kageyama "Mob" Shigeo & Original Female Character(s)
Series: An Esper and the Oni [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755937
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	1. Their First Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> As I mentioned in the tags, this fic was basically an excuse to give Mob a friend in the canon. The sweet cinnamon roll deserves at least one friend, okay?!
> 
> This also a slight crossover to Hakuouki because there was something in it that I liked and wanted to incorporate it into the world of Mob Psycho 100. If anyone has seen the anime, movies, or played the game, I think you might know what it is. Anyway! Let's get this show on the road!

Mob first met her when he was walking home from school. It was the same path he usually walked on, nowadays by himself since Ritsu was now a Student Council member. It was still light out so Mob didn’t have to worry about someone dangerous walking up to him. To be honest, he thought this was going to be another normal day of walking until he stumbled upon her.

She was around his age, possibly between twelve and fifteen. He didn’t know how tall she was from this distance but he could tell that the clothes she wore were too baggy for her small frame. It reminded him of that Tokyo street fashion he’s been hearing classmates talking about, which probably explained the bell sleeves and the giant scarf around her face.

It doesn’t explain why she isn’t wearing shoes, though. And it certainly didn’t explain why she was hanging upside down on the streetlight. Then again, she was wearing these thigh-leveled socks, so it wasn’t like her feet weren’t protected against this cold day.

He did feel a little worried when she still hung there for the couple of minutes he had noticed her. All that blood was going to rush to her head… Wait, he didn’t know how long it was hanging there. Maybe he should talk to her? He would feel bad if he left her there to get blood clots in her bran.

“Um, excuse me?” The girl turned her head at his call, her mane of black curls whipping ever so slightly as big, brown eyes stare intently into his own. Mob nearly jumped when he saw them.

“A-Are you okay?” he continued, his concern for her safety overriding his nerves talking to a stranger, especially a girl. “I heard that if you’re upside down for too long, you’ll get blood clots in your brain.”

The girl didn’t say anything. In fact, she hasn't moved since turning her head to face him. She didn’t even blink. That just left Mob staring into these endless browns that felt like they were observing his every move. It unnerved him. But still kept going.

“Are you having trouble getting down? I’m not strong but I think I can try to catch you-”

He took a step forward and he could see the girl’s nose twitching as if she had just smelled something new.

The next thing he knew, the girl did a small flip and landed the landing with perfect ease before she was right in his face. Mob nearly tripped over his feet to create some distance but the girl kept coming closer and -

Wait, was she sniffing him?

Mob froze which allowed the girl to come closer. Probably to keep him from moving, the girl gripped his shoulders and he was surprised by the amount of strength she exerted. It almost reminded him of the Body Improvement Club.

“Um, what are you doing?” Mob asked.

The girl ignores him and sniffs the top of his head.

“Do I smell like something to you? Is that why you’re smelling me?”

She still didn’t answer him and proceeded to sniff his right arm.

“I’ll just wait until you’re done…”

This is how it went for a few minutes; Mob standing still and allowing the girl to smell him. She never strayed too far from his upper body so Mob didn’t have to worry about the bad adult stuff. It still made him wonder why she was insistent on smelling him. Wait, was she smelling his newly growing muscles?!

...No, that can’t be it. While he didn’t understand girls most of the time, he had a feeling that this sniffing thing wasn’t normal by girl standards. Maybe it has something to do with the weird aura he’s picking up from her?

A car pulling up near them drew Mob’s attention away from the girl. He looks over just in time to see someone getting out of the car and slamming the door shut before hurrying over to them.

“Chiaki! What are you doing?!” It was a man, possibly in his early forties with greying dark hair slicked back with sharp ends and light brown eyes. He quickly dislodged the girl’s grip on Mob’s shoulders and picked her up. “You know you’re not supposed to invade someone’s personal space like that.”

“He smells funny, Ojichan,” the girl, apparently named Chiaki, said while pointing a finger at him. It was the first time since Mob saw her that he heard her voice; soft yet almost emotionless. Those were words that people often described as his own voice.

Wait, did she just say that this man was her grandfather? But he looks so young!

“And no pointing at people,” the man continued to chastise her, not in a rude way but it was still stern and almost fatherly, as he lowered her arm. “Didn’t Papa tell you that was rude?”

Chiaki didn’t answer as she kept her eyes solely on Mob. The intensity of her gaze made Mob feel uncomfortable in his own skin, leaving him to shift ever so slightly. What was it about him that caught her interest like this? Did he really smell that funny to her?

The man sighs as if he’s used to this behavior before flashing Mob a small smile. “I’m really sorry about her. It’s not every day she gets to meet kids her age so she’s a little socially awkward.”

Oh, that actually makes sense. It at least explains the erratic behavior.

“It’s alright,” Mob finally said when he realized the man was waiting for a response. The man gives him a small nod before walking back to the car with Chiaki in his arms. She still never took her eyes off him, though.

“Now, why don’t we visit Papa? I’m sure he’s really excited to see you,” the man begins and somehow, that drew her attention away. At the mention of her father, Chiaki’s head whips to face her grandfathers with this bubbling layer of excitement in her eyes that was different from intense stares moments ago.

“Really?!” And now her voice was different too. It reminded him of an excited kid.

“Yep!” The man’s tone shifted to match her excitement. “And on our way there, we can go pick up his favorite flowers!”

“Yay!” Chiaki threw her arms up, her long sleeves flaring from her excitement just before the man put her into the backseat of his car. It was a far cry from her stiff, coltish movements from before. Now, she was just like a regular kid.

“Again, I’m sorry about before,” the man said, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. “No, hard feelings? Um…”

“Kageyama Shigeo,” Mob answered. “And no, there’s no hard feelings.”

The man smiles. “Nice to meet you, Kageyama-kun! My name is Kondo Isami and the young princess you just met is Hijikata Chiaki! I’m sorry that we can’t sit and catch but we have someplace to be. It was nice to meet you!”

Mob nods in agreement. And with that, Kondo-san got into his car and drove away. But even as the car moved away, Mob could still see Hijikata-san’s piercing gaze from the window. It was a light switch; one moment she was a normal kid then suddenly she’s observing his every movement.

He didn’t know why he felt so uneasy around her. She was human and she didn’t have any psychic powers, that he can say for certain.

Maybe it had something to do with the other part of her aura? The part that didn’t feel human?

Mob eventually decided to not dwell on it too much; it was getting late and his family was probably worried about him. Besides, Hijikata-san was gone and he doubts he’ll be seeing her so soon afterward.

With that, he continued his walk.


	2. Their Second Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those who left a comment, gave a Kudo, or just decided to read the story! It's already done but the story will update every Friday, so I hope you enjoy this new chapter!

When Mob walked up to the streetlight where he first saw Hijikata-san he didn’t expect to find the girl back there so soon. Wherever her grandfather wanted her to go to sounded very important so he thought it might be some time before he sees her again. But somehow she was able to prove him wrong by being at the same streetlight the very next day, with her scarf, shoeless feet, and long sleeves.

She wasn’t hanging from the streetlight, though. Rather, she was laying down with her feet propped up against the pole, her eyes staring directly into the lightbulb. Thankfully, it wasn’t on. Otherwise, Mob would’ve worried about her going blind.

He didn’t know if he wanted to announce himself to her due to the strange reaction he had on her last time but then it will take him long to get home if he went any other way. Maybe it was better to just walk right up to her and deal with the sniffing until her grandfather comes by. That seems like the only option.

But before Mob could take a step forward, Hijikata-san’s nose twitched. Her head snaps in his direction and Mob could see those brown eyes staring at him again. Mob braced himself for the inevitable invasion of space.

“Esper Boy!”

Or not. Hijikata-san did jump up to a standing position faster than Mob could comprehend and was now standing in front of him, but she was a little further away than she was before.

Her words also just struck Mob.

“You know I’m an esper?” he asked. Hijikata-san nods her head with a slight bounce to her stance.

“Yeah! Uncle Chikage said that humans who smell like you have special abilities that no other human can do. It’s so cool that people like you exist!” She said with such childish enthusiasm in her tone, like she was proud of knowing this knowledge.

It then hit Mob that she just praised him for his powers.

“Um, I don’t think it’s really all that cool,” he said slowly as the look in her eyes shifts ever so slightly from his words. “People who have psychic powers aren’t that different from other people who don’t, it’s just another trait that everyone has like those who can sing or play sports.”

The girl blinks. “So, psychic powers are normal?”

“Yeah,” Mob nodded. “They’re really not all that special.”

Hijikata-san stared at him for a long time. Long enough that he could feel himself growing uncomfortable under her gaze again before she blinked and reeled back.

“Okay! I guess that’s something I need to tell Uncle Chikage that he’s wrong about again. He’s not going to like that…” She muttered to herself as if she forgot the boy standing in front of her.

“I’m sorry if I hurt your uncle’s feelings,” Mob bowed slightly. “My name is Kageyama Shigeo, by the way. I never had a chance to formally introduce myself to you yesterday.”

“Hi, Shigeo!” And just like that, Hijikata-san was back to her youthful disposition and, oh, she called him by his first name. “I’m Hijikata Chiaki! Nice to meet you!”

“Nice to meet you, Hijikata-san, I-”

A hand flew close to his face. 

“NO!”

Mob nearly jumped back. “W-What?”

“Hijikata-san is Papa! And Papa is old! You need to call me Chiaki!” The young girl huffed as she crossed her arms, the look in her eyes was daring him to speak against her.

“Uh, sure, Chiaki-san…” Mob muttered, unsure of what just happened.

Her sleeved-covered arms flew up into the air. “Yay!” It was almost unnerving how quickly she can change her expressions just through her body language.

“So, what are you doing here?” Mob tried to start a conversation, feeling as if it would be rude to not continue talking to her since it seemed like she wasn’t going to go away any time soon. “I thought your grandfather was taking you to visit your father.”

Chiaki nodded, her gaze suddenly shifting off to the side. “Yeah, that’s what happened. But they said visiting hours were over so we had to go home. I’m just waiting for Uncle Souji and Uncle Hajime to pick me up so I can go see Papa again.”

Visiting hours? Did that mean- No, Mob shouldn’t ask something like that to a girl. It would be very rude and he didn’t know her all that well.

“How long have you’ve been waiting?”

“...Thirty minutes.”

“You were out here by yourself for that long?”

“Well, I might’ve skipped out on Uncle Chikage a few minutes earlier than I was supposed too…”

“So you’re here earlier than your Uncles expected you to be?”

“Yeah…”

Silence followed soon after. Mob wanted to continue the conversation but he didn’t know how to do that. One option was possible but it was still wrong to bring it up.

“I’m hungry!”

Oh, Chiaki decided to talk on her own.

“Do you know where I can find spicy ramen?” And now she was asking him something. This conversation was beginning to feel stranger the more it went on.

“I think there’s a vending machine over there,” he points over to an alleyway not that far from here. “I can’t remember what it has exactly but I did see ramen in it.”

Chiaki stares at the spot for a beat before nodding. “Okay, let’s go.”

Mob then felt a cold yet soft hand grab onto his wrist and suddenly he was yanked forward.

“H-Hey, wait!” Is she dragging him to the vending machine?

She ignored him and continued forward, her desire for food blocking everything else. Mob resigned himself to his fate. There was no use trying to fight this when it was clear that she wasn’t going to listen, not to mention her grip was too strong for him to break out of.

They finally reached the vending machine Mob mentioned earlier and the young esper could see some of the contents past Chiaki’s messy hair; from small wallets with animal designs to actual food kids going to school can pay for if they forgot to make their own lunch. Oh, and he can see the spicy ramen container in there. Guess there was some after all.

“Do you want anything?” Chiaki asked as she searched through the pockets of her skirt, Mob could faintly hear the sound of coins hitting against each other.

Mob was about to decline - his mother told him not to eat anything before dinner or he’ll ruin his appetite - before noticing a certain drink within the machine.

“Can I have that milk bottle?”

Chiaki slid a few coins in. “Sure.”

_SMACK! SMACK!_

Mob flinched when instead of just pressing the buttons, Chiaki just slammed her entire palm on them. He wondered why she felt the need to do that but decided to not ask; everything about this girl was already strange.

It didn’t take them long to return to the streetlight with their food in hand. They sat side-by-side together on the ground, Chiaki slurping away her sauce-covered noodles while Mob idly sipped his milk.

“You really like spicy food, huh?” Mob said after a while, figuring it was a good time to start a conversation again.

Chiaki bobbed her head and said with a mouthful of noodles: “Yeah, it makes me all jumpy and I like it.”

Mob nodded at that. He thought of what else he should say but couldn’t find anything. Eventually, he decided to just let the silence envelop them. Chiaki seemed like the type of person who would talk only when she wanted to or when she’s replying to someone anyway.

The two remained in silence for a couple of more minutes until a car pulled up.

It didn’t look like the car Chiaki’s grandfather drove in and Chiaki made no move to stand up so Mob paid it no mind and continued to sip his milk.

_HONK!_

He nearly choked on his milk.

_HONK! HONK! HONK!_

“Is that your uncles’ car?” Mob asked when it was clear that the car was not going to stop honking at them. At the nod of her head, Mob continued. “Shouldn’t you go over to them?”

“I’m waiting for Uncle Souji to roll the window down,” was her simple reply. Mob decided to leave it at that.

The car continued to honk for a few more seconds before Mob could hear someone giving out a loud, exasperated groan within the car. The window rolled down to reveal a young man with piercing green eyes and reddish-brown hair in a topknot. Judging by the tired and annoyed look in his eyes, Mob could guess that this was Uncle Souji.

“You know you’re not as fun to mess with like your parents, right?” Souji-san said with a raised eyebrow. Chiaki just nodded at him before dumping the now-empty noodle container in a nearby trash can. Wait, since when did she get up?

Souji-san’s gaze then turned to Mob and the young esper could feel a chill go down his spine when their eyes met. Unlike her grandfather’s kind expression, Chiaki’s uncle gave off this frightening aura that made Mob want to run.

“Who’s this brat?” Souji-san asked once Chiaki got close to the car.

“He’s Shigeo,” Chiaki said simply.

“Being friends with a boy now, are you Chiaki-chan?” Souji-san said in a tone that Mob didn’t quite like. “Want me to kill him if he does anything Hijikata-san wouldn’t approve of?”

Oh, that’s why Mob felt that chill.

“Leave him alone, Souji,” another male voice spoke up and Mob finally noticed the other man sitting in the passenger’s seat. “Chiaki knows how to take care of herself. Besides, she wouldn’t have gone near him if she’d sense any malicious intent from the boy.”

This long indigo-haired man must’ve been Uncle Hajime. A part of Mob was concerned about the dark circles under the young man’s eyes but decided not to bring it up out of gratitude for taking Souji-san’s murderous intent off of him.

Souji-san groaned as if the fun was taken away from him. “You ruin everything, Saito…”

Chiaki laughs as she opens the door. She was about to take a seat when she suddenly stopped and snapped her head to Mob. “I’ll see you tomorrow, right?”

“Eh?” This caught Souji-san’s attention.

“If you’re still by the same streetlight tomorrow then I think it’ll be inevitable for us to see each other again,” Mob said.

This brought a smile to her face. “Yatte! I’ll see you tomorrow then, Shigeo!” With that, she closed the door behind her. Souji-san was looking at the scene with an unreadable face before sighing.

“I wonder how Hijikata-san is going to react to his daughter’s first friend being a boy…” He muttered before rolling the window up. The car then took off, leaving Mob alone near the streetlight.

It was when the car was out of sight that Mob decided to check the time.

He could feel all the blood leaving his face. Mom was going to kill him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mob got a light scolding when he got home.
> 
> Stay tuned for next Friday!


	3. What She Is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things picked up in this chapter. That's all I'm going to say ;)

Meetings with Chiaki at the streetlight had become a daily occurrence, one that easily became a part of his schedule of school, the Body Improvement Club, and going to his exorcist job. Every day he would see her at the same streetlight in a different pose and then they would spend the time hanging out until her grandfather or one of her uncles came to pick her up. After their second meeting, Mob had come to meet five new uncles; Harada, Heisuke, Shinpachi, (three trouble makers, according to Saito in the small conversations they were able to have), Yamazaki, and Sannan. Mob liked them; they all seemed kind in their unique ways and it was evident how much they all adore their niece.

There was still that Uncle Chikage Chiaki had mentioned a few times that Mob never got to meet. But then again, while he’s at school, Chiaki would be staying at this Uncle Chikage’s place until the school ends and that’s usually when she and Mob met up. Mob had no idea if he wanted to meet the mysterious uncle since he could see the dark looks Chiaki’s other uncles develop on their faces whenever he gets mentioned. Chiaki seems to like Uncle Chikage, though, so maybe Mob didn’t have too much to worry about.

Although, he did have one thing to worry about in his next meeting with Chiaki.

“The hell is that kid doing?” 

Dimple, a ghost that hypnotized a bunch of people to follow a cult he created, said with a look of pure incredulity, his eyes gazing upon Chiaki on top of the streetlight. Today’s position was her bending down and arms wrapped around her knees while she stared off into the distance with wide eyes. Honestly, Mob got used to the weird poses Chiaki would be in whenever they met up so this was normal.

“Do you think she’s an escapee from a nearby hospital or something?” Dimple whispered into his ear. Though he guessed not everyone was used to Chiaki’s unique behavior.

Mob thought about taking a different route home earlier today when he realized that Dimple was following him around. Dimple was his problem, not Chiaki’s, and he didn’t want the ghost to bother her. But then he felt bad because he would just be leaving Chiaki alone without any warning so he just decided to go.

He could only hope that things go well or he’ll have to exorcise Dimple after all.

“Hi, Chiaki!” He called out as loud as he could, earning the young girl’s attention as she snapped her head towards his direction, her brown eyes brightening when she saw him.

“Hi, Shige-” Chiaki stops herself short. “Is that a green balloon next to you?”

An uneasy look comes across Dimple’s face. “S-She can see me?!”

“He’s not a balloon, he’s a spirit,” Mob opted to ignore Dimple and answer Chiaki’s question. “He’s been haunting me since this morning.”

Chiaki hopped down from the streetlight and stared at Dimple straight in the eyes, making the spirit jump back ever so slightly to create some space. Mob could feel the sensation of deja vu washing over him.

“Hey, kid, you’re kind of getting a little too close-” Chiaki reached over and grabbed the wispy tail on his head. “Oh? Do you want to shake hands?”

Chiaki then proceeded to grab Dimple’s lower jaw with her other hand and began to pull him in different directions as if he were slime. It was almost amusing if Dimple wasn’t giving out these painful screams every time Chiaki stretched him out further.

“OW OW OW OW! HEY! STOP DOING THAT I’M NOT SLIME, YA KNOW!”

He almost felt pity for him.

“He’s like rubber,” Chiaki noted and Mob could imagine that she was smiling behind her scarf. “I still think he’s a balloon.”

“He could be like a balloon spirit or something similar?” Mob suggested. That made Chiaki chuckle.

“CAN YOU TWO STOP CHATTING LIKE EVERYTHING’S NORMAL WHILE I’M BEING PULLED APART?!”

It seemed like Chiaki’s interest in Dimple instantly deflates after the ghost finished yelling. She lets him go with a snap and Dimple instantly flies behind Mob’s head, rubbing his own with a clear grimace.

“Jeez, strong grip for someone so skinny…” Dimple remarked before he finally deemed it was safe to move away from his hiding spot. “So, she’s a friend of yours, Shigeo?”

Mob nodded. He had asked that question of friendship on their fifth meeting and all he got was a simple nod. Then again, eating food together and walking around the district to look at things is something that friends do, right?

“I’m Hijikata Chiaki,” Chikaki greeted with a single hand raised.

“Nice to meet you, Chiaki-chan!” Dimple’s voice suddenly became soft and cheerful, unlike the usual voice he used when he voiced the thought of Chiaki being a mental patient. “My name is Dimple, but you can call me Dimple-sama.”

“Why?” Chiaki tilted her head at her question. The look of bewilderment on Dimple’s face was almost amusing.

“Why?” Dimple gasped. “Because I am Shigeo’s mentor! That makes me your senior so you should treat me with the respect that I deserve!”

“I thought Shigeo’s mentor was alive and yellow.”

Somehow, a vein was able to make itself known on what would’ve been Dimple’s forehead yet he still kept that smile on his face. Although, it did seem strained. “Well, aren’t you a blabbermouth…”

“He’s not my mentor,” Mob spoke up to quell any confusion. “He’s just a spirit that’s haunting me.

Chiaki lets out a small ‘hmm’ as she taps a finger to her head. “Do you want me to get rid of it for you?”

“You can do that?!” Mob’s eyes widen with surprise. Sure, he could sense a significant amount of energy within her but he didn’t think she would have that kind of power.

“Of course not, Shigeo,” Dimple grumbled, his eyes rolling and his floats a bit closer to Chiaki, a small smirk making itself known. “She’s just a regular kid, not a great and powerful Esper like yourself. I don’t know why she can see me but there’s nothing special about-”

He stops suddenly. Dimple was a few inches away from Chiaki’s face, who stared at him with her unnerving eyes and he stared right back. Mob thought they were suddenly in a staring contest for a moment until he realized that Dimple was just staring at her.

_ Really  _ staring at her. Like he had just realized she was there for the first time.

“The hell…?” He hears the spirit mumble. “Are you a-?”

He stops himself once again but his expression was different this time around. He was terrified. The neon green color of his nonexistent body became a shade paler than it normally was, his pupils shrunk as his mouth dropped open. And somehow, he was shaking.

“Are you okay, Dimple?” Mob couldn’t help but ask.

“Run, Shigeo!” Dimple yelled as he zips off in the opposite direction. “Run while you still can!”

And just like that, he was gone.

“Did you make him go away?” Mob asked.

Chiaki shook her head. “Nope. It wasn’t me.”

“Oh…”

The two lapsed in silence after that.

Finally, Chiaki spoke up. “Do you want to walk around?”

“Sure.”

That was how the two found themselves walking around the district. The times when they walked around mostly consist of just looking at the sights or buying snacks from a nearby store. Today was no different.

But after buying their food, the two friends decide to take a shortcut through an alley. Chiaki had mentioned while they were in the store that three of her Uncles were planning on picking her up earlier than expected because something was going on with her father. She didn’t elaborate any further than that but Mob didn’t need a lot to agree.

Chiaki’s a very honest person.

“How’s your pudding?” he asked as they went into an alley. Mob still bought his usual milk bottle but Chiaki was known to buy different foods; from spicy noodles to kit kat bars. Sometimes Mob couldn't understand how she could eat so much food before dinner but he digressed.

“It’s good,” she said with a mouthful of chocolate pudding. Small bits of salivary chocolate flew out and nearly hit Mob. Mob could only nod and the two quickly fell back into silence as their walk continued.

However, their walk to the exit was cut short by three boys, tall, and all of them wearing high school uniforms. But judging by their colored hair, they weren’t nice high schoolers. It didn’t help with the way they saunter out of the shadows with their shoulders hunched and hands in their pockets. Mob stopped and instantly grabbed Chiaki’s arm to prevent her from moving further.

This scene felt familiar.

“Well, well, well,” one of the delinquents, the tallest one, said with a smile that made him uncomfortable. “Looks like we have a middle schooler and some homeless runt walking around our neighborhood. You lost, kids?”

The other two laugh and it only sends off more alarms in Mob’s head. He thought about just running back from where they came from but he then remembered the one flaw to that plan; he can’t run.

Now he could only hope that he’ll be able to talk his way out of this or stall long enough for Chiaki’s uncles to come looking for her. That was all he could do right at this moment.

“That’s some nice food that you got there,” the tall delinquent eyed Chiaki’s pudding, which made the girl quickly pull it to her chest. “Let me guess; you got it from the store nearby.”

“Y-Yes!” Mob swiftly answered him, hoping that will keep his senior calm. “It was! We were just there not that long ago.”

“Well, then that certainly saves us some trouble,” her and his lackeys took a few steps closer, forcing Mob to pull Chiaki back to create more room. “Ya see, my pals and I have been a little low on cash lately and we were wondering if you could loan us some money for the snacks. After all, isn’t it a junior’s duty to help their seniors out?”

His lackeys laughed again and Mob wanted to do nothing but get out of this situation. But they were still surrounded and Mob could only resort to talking.

“I’m sorry but I spent all my money already,” he said with a small bow. “I don’t have anything left to give you.”

He looked up just in time to see the dark looks forming on their faces and Mob couldn’t help but gulp. That was probably the wrong thing to say.

“Hey, are you holding out on us?” one of the lackeys spoke up, leaning in and getting a little too close for comfort.

“N-No!” He let go of Chiaki’s arm to hold his hands up. “I really don’t have any money-!”

He was cut off by a sharp tug on his collar. His lungs scream for air to go back into his lungs but his eyes were focused slowly on the ones that bore into his soul. Faintly, Mob could feel his body trembling. He had no idea if it was from the lack of oxygen or the growing fear inside.

_ 63% _

“I don’t think you get it, kid,” the delinquent leader’s voice was faint as Mob struggled in his grip. “Nobody is allowed to pull a fast one on us. If we find out that you’re hiding some cash from us, you and your little girlfriend are gonna get it.”

“P-Please…” He gasped out. “P-Please, s-stop…”

_ 72% _

“Search him.”

Mob could hear the two’s footsteps coming close and every muscle in his body instantly stiffens. This was wrong, all of this was wrong. He had to get out of this situation. But he can’t use his powers on them. He doesn’t want to hurt them-!

_ 78% _

There was a gasp. Surprisingly, it didn’t come from Mob’s tightening throat.

Mob used any strength he had left to look at the source. A delinquent had his arm stretched, his hand coming close to his chest pockets. But instead of it coming closer like Mob expected it to, it just hovered in mid-air. 

That was then Mob noticed the small hand with a bell sleeve gripping the other hand by its wrist.

“That’s my friend…” Her voice was low, completely monotone yet Mob could hear the underlying threat beneath it.

Someone clicked their tongue. “Get offa me, you bitch!”

There was a loud noise of a hand connecting with skin and Mob strained his head to look more to his right, despite the act had caused him to lose more air than he previously did.

Mob was able to turn around in time to see Chiaki colliding with a wall, headfirst. His previously wide eyes only grew wider as he watched Chiaki crumble to the ground, blood pouring from the wound on the side of her head as she laid on her side.

She didn’t move.

Everything became static.

_ 84% 85% 86% 87% _

She… She looked like Ritsu… Ritsu, who he hurt…

_ 88% 89% 90% 91% _

He… He hurt her… She got hurt trying to protect him. Wait, no…

_ 92% 93% 94% 95% _

He didn’t hurt her… Right, it wasn’t him. It was  _ them _ . They did this. They hurt her without even thinking about it.  _ They hurt his friend… _

_ 96% _

They’re going to pay-

_ 97% _

_ They’re going to pay- _

A spark of blue fire suddenly floats out of the corner of his eye.

In an instant, all the rage and vengeful desires Mob was feeling were gone without a trace. At the same time, Mob could feel the delinquent's grip becoming slightly loose, allowing the fourteen-year-old to finally suck in the air he was missing. With the oxygen back in his lungs, Mob finally became more aware of his surroundings.

The vortex of blue fire he and the delinquents were standing in being the most prominent thing to him.

“W-What the hell is this?” The delinquent that held him was whipping his head around him. Mob couldn’t help but share this question as well. He couldn’t sense a spirit behind this but it didn’t feel natural at all. Even as the fire did nothing when it touched them, Mob could sense something powerful. Powerful than anything Mob has ever seen before.

A cold voice suddenly spoke up, “I don’t think you heard me…”

Wait, Mob did sense something like this before. Only it was very faint back then and Mob didn’t pay much attention to it due to the other part being more dominant. Now, it was growing, festering the other aura as if it were a mixture. It was no longer that faint little light in the dark abyss.

Mob turned his head back over to see Chiaki, no longer laying in a pool of her blood but standing completely upright. Her hair flew in all kinds of direction, swaying just as erratic as the flames that surrounded her. The scarf had lowered slightly, revealing a deep-set frown on her soft features. Her eyes narrowed into a glare that would even send a lion running away in fright.

But wait, were her eyes always that bright golden color?

“Let. My friend. Go.”

Her inky black hair turned into this snowy white in a matter of seconds.

Then she ran forward.

Maybe run wasn’t the best word to describe what he just saw. Perhaps flying was better. Chiaki flew forward, her feet barely touching the ground as she took her steps, and she reached them within barely a second.

“H-Hey-!”

She slammed her first right into the delinquent's face. The force at which she hit was enough to make him let go of Mob as he flew through the air, hitting into a dumpster and falling into it. To add insult to injury, the lid closed.

The last two remaining delinquents stood there, their bodies trembling as they watched what had just transpired to their leader. Eventually, one of their faces turns into a deep scowl as he runs forward, a fist raised in the air.

“Why I outta-!”

Chiaki’s golden eyes snap in his direction. Mob could see the moment his face turned pale before Chiaki sent him flying as well.

The last delinquent began to run, frantically waving his arms around as he flew past Mob. “Help! There’s a freak in here!”

Chiaki’s eyes flew wide open. The unceasing frown ripped down into an open mouth. At that moment, Mob could see an emotion he had never seen on her face before; complete and utter hurt.

Suddenly, she was gone and a gasp from behind him made Mob turn around. Chiaki was now in front of the teenage boy, who froze the moment he saw her. Mob could see his legs trembling from the fear.

“Yeah.”

Chiaki lifted her hand, nails now sharp and close to resembling claws, and despite her unnatural appearance and the raging vortex they were in, Mob couldn’t help but detect a hint of sorrow in her voice.

“I’m a freak.”

She gripped him by the collar and punched him in the face. He fell in a matter of seconds and didn’t move after that.

All that left was Mob and Chiaki, standing in the fiery tornado with the wind blowing in every direction. Chiaki then turned her golden eyes on him, face completely neutral.

“Did you know?” she asked, her voice soft and almost vulnerable.

No sooner after she asked that question, Mob noticed something that he missed before. A gold mist was emerging from her head wound, sizzling like steam from boiling water. It was almost mesmerizing like the fire.

Mob nods. “Yeah, I knew. Since the beginning.”

“And you still kept meeting up with me?”

Again, Mob nods. “Honestly, I don’t think that matters. To me, you’re human enough and I think that’s fine. It doesn’t matter to me if you’re half-human or not, you’re still my friend and I don’t think nothing is going to change that.”

He gives her a smile at the end. Slowly, she returns the smile.

The mist stopped.

* * *

Mob waved Chiaki goodbye when her Uncles - Harada, Heisuke, and Shinpachi - drove off in their pickup truck. The girl instantly waves back, possibly more enthusiastically, until she is out of sight. That was then Mob noticed a familiar presence floating near him.

“So, you figure it out yet?” Mob turns to face Dimple, the spirit eyeing the direction the pickup truck went.

“That Chiaki was half-human? Yeah, I knew since the first time I met her.”

Dimple frowns. “So, she’s half-Oni, huh? With that much power in her, I would’ve thought she would be a pureblood.”

Half what? Mob looks over at the spirit in confusion. “What’s an Oni?”

“They’re demons. They look human but they’re faster and stronger than regular humans, not to mention they can heal fast. Us spirits tend to avoid them because they’re like acid to us; one drop of their blood and we evaporate in a matter of seconds. Although,” Dimple stops to scratch his head. “What the hell is an Oni doing breeding with a human? They tend to avoid humans like the plague.”

“So, Chiaki is half-demon then?” Mob decided to ignore that last part. “I guess that explained why I was able to sense something supernatural about her even though she wasn’t a spirit or an Esper.”

“Look, kid, I get that she’s your friend but I think you should stay away from her,” Dimple said as he looked off to the side. “Some Onis tend to be very prideful at the fact that they’re better than humans. So even if she might be a halfling, you’ll never know.”

“Thanks for the advice, Dimple,” Mob said as he began to walk back home. “But I know you’re only telling me to avoid her because you’re afraid she’s going to evaporate you.”

He could hear the spirit sputter from behind him. “W-What?! That’s not true at all, Shige-chan!”

“I thought I told you not to call me that.”

There was a gulp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing Dimple is fun. Writing a terrified Dimple is a blast! XD


	4. The Park

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's guest star is; Tsundere Uncle Kazama!

Mob froze in the midst of his walk to the streetlight. Chiaki was there, nothing out of the usual. But the man next to her was completely new.

The man was very attractive, Mob couldn’t tell if it was due to his honey-blonde hair, those piercing ruby-red eyes, his angular yet boyish features or the flawless skin that made him stand out. If Mob was being honest, he looked like one of those famous models that had their appearance photoshopped in some way. Although, that velvet suit he wore possibly meant he was someone with a lot of wealth and extreme power.

But it was when Mob kept his gaze on the man a little longer he begun to notice the overwhelming Oni aura coming from him. It was so engulfing that it nearly snuffed off Chiaki’s own hidden demonic presence in her human form. This must be Uncle Chikage.

Dimple’s reaction basically confirms.

“Oh, no…” If possible, Dimple has turned paler than the time he realized Chiaki’s heritage. “T-That’s a pureblood! Run, Shigeo! Run while you still have the chance!”

And just like that, Dimple was gone but his shouting drew both the man and Chiaki’s attention.

“Shigeo!” Chiaki greeted him as she ran over to him, the man still remained by the streetlight, though, his arms crossed as he watched their exchange. “I didn’t get a chance to tell you the other day but Uncle Chikage decided to come with me so he can meet you since I talk about you all the time. He’s over here!”

Before Mob could say anything, Chiaki grabbed his hand and dragged him forward. Next thing he knew, Mob was standing in front of the pureblood Oni.

At first, Chikage-san didn’t say anything; he just stared at Mob. Something about those red eyes made Mob want to run away like Dimple yet he couldn’t help but be drawn in. Mob was beginning to wonder if he was the one who Chiaki inherited her piercing stare from.

Perhaps he was waiting for him to say something?

Before Mob could greet the Oni, said man clicks his tongue. “ _ This _ boy is the Esper you’ve been talking about? He looks like the perfect definition of these pathetic humans.” He said in this rather harsh tone.

He did have a very deep voice though, that was something Mob noted.

“It’s nice to meet you, Chikage-san,” Mob bows in greeting. “I’m Kageyama Shigeo, Chiaki’s friend.”

“Yes, I figure you were this friend,” Chikage waved his hand. “Even if she didn’t drag you over here, I could tell by your overwhelming scent that you were the Esper she talks about.”

“Oh,” so he smells like something to Chikage as well? “I didn’t know Espers leave that much smell to other people.”

“Believe me, it’s worse than how humans normally smell,” the Oni muttered as he pushed himself off the streetlight. “I’ve seen enough of what I wanted to see. You can still keep seeing him, Chiaki, but you better take a thorough bath when you get home. I don’t want to keep smelling that Esper’s stench if I have anything to say about it.”

And just like that, he was walking away with his arms crossed and his head held up high. The two children watched the man leave, their eyes never straying.

“He seems cold...” Mob remarked once he was out of sight.

“He doesn’t like humans,” is Chiaki’s simple reply. “Try not to worry too much about what he says, Shigeo, he talks like that to Papa and just about every other human he meets.”

Mob decided to take her word for it.

“Anyway, do you want to go to the park?”

“The park?” That was new. They sometimes walked past a nearby park in one of their walks but they never actually went there. Why would she want to go there now?

“Yeah! I wanted to try something new so I figured the park was the best thing to start with!”

Oh. He guesses that’s his answer.

The two made it to the park on time where they saw a bunch of elementary school kids playing on most of the equipment. With most of the equipment already preoccupied, all that was left for the two friends was the empty big kids' swings.

That was how Mob and Chiaki found themselves sitting side-by-side on the swings, having the perfect view of the kids playing in front of them. Every now and then, Chiaki would swing herself slightly by her feet but the two would barely move for the most part.

“Did you ever play at the park when you were a kid?” Chiaki suddenly asked.

Mob nods his head. “Yeah, I did. Did you?”

“I did… Until some kids started calling me a freak so I just decided to stop going to parks in general.”

Oh… That probably explains why she had such a bad reaction when one of those delinquents called her that. “Why would they call you something as horrible as that? It’s just not right.”

Chiaki just shrugs in response. “I dunno. I guess when I scraped my knee while we were playing they saw my body healing the cut fast. That was about when they started to call me a freak.”

Right, the mist that he saw earlier. But still… “That’s still wrong, though. You shouldn’t be called that way because you were born different from everyone else.”

Chiaki didn’t say anything after that. The two were brought back into this familiar sense of silence but Mob wanted to keep talking. The whole thing with the delinquents has been on Mob’s mind for some time and a part of him really wanted to talk to Chiaki about it.

Because he realized how similar they were; even if they have different powers, it affected them in some way. Affected them by preventing them from living completely normal lives.

“I hurt my brother with my powers once,” he suddenly blurted that out. This drew Chiaki’s attention.

“You did?”

Mob nods. “We were ten when it happened; a bunch of high school delinquents stole our money and were about to hurt Ritsu. I can’t remember what happened after that but I knew I lost control of my powers and hurt everyone around me. In fact, if you haven’t stepped in when you did the other day, I would’ve lost control again.”

Chikai didn’t say anything once he was finished. Once again, they were in complete silence and Mob could hear his heart beating out of his chest. He dug his fingers into his pants out of anticipation, his mind wondering why she wasn’t saying anything.

Did he mess up? What if Chiaki didn’t get it and she stopped hanging out with him? Is that why she’s being so quiet? Was it a mistake to say all of this in the first place? Chiaki’s probably afraid of him now, isn’t she? This was a mistake. This was a-

“Papa killed someone when he was sixteen.”

Wait, what?

Mob looks back over to Chiaki, who was staring off into the distance while kicking her feet in the air. Her wide-eyed gaze did nothing to reveal her expression. It was almost like what he had just heard was nothing but his own imagination.

“Y-Your father… What?” Words failed him at the moment. The words he heard somehow short-circuited his brain.

“He killed somebody.” She said.

How was she saying that so casually?!

“‘W-Why would he do something like that?” Mob asked though he had a feeling he was going to regret it.

Chiaki brought her knees up to her chin and crossed her arms over them. “He and Ojichan were walking home by themselves when a man came up to them. Apparently, the man was a serial killer and he thought they would be easy pickings. Papa and Ojichan fought him off and took one of his guns away but Papa got shot. I think the man was about to kill Ojichan when Papa picked up the dropped gun and shot the man, instead.”

Oh. That certainly sounds better than the image Mob had in his head. “Was your father alright?”

“He had to be in a wheelchair for a couple of months but he got better. Physically, at least. Sometimes, he thought about what he did to that man and wondered if he did the right thing that day. He eventually told me that while it may stick with him forever, Papa was able to find a way to make it not as unbearable as before and live his life normally.”

She turns back to face him, her eyes showing nothing but kindness. “I don't think it matters to me that you hurt your brother because of your powers. It looks like you’re trying to live your life like Papa so I think that’s good enough for me.”

Mob could feel his throat tightening from what he just heard. It was almost unbelievable; Chiaki was not running away from him? More importantly, she was able to understand him and tried to offer advice just like Shishou? His eyes burned from this sudden new feeling and he quickly wiped at them with his sleeves so Chiaki wouldn’t notice.

“Thank you, Chiaki…” He said, his voice trembling ever so slightly.

By the look in her eyes, Mob could tell that she was smiling.

They stayed on the swings for the rest of their time together, just mildly chatting and watching the younger kids play until a familiar car pulled up.

“Chiaki?” The window rolls down to reveal Uncles Sannan and Yamazaki, two other Uncles Mob had gotten to know during his meetings with Chiaki. “It’s time to go now.”

“Coming!” Chiaki hopped out of the swing and began to jog over to the car. Mob followed soon after, albeit at a much slower pace.

Once Chiaki was near the car, she leaned in close so her face was inside the car. “Are we still going to get more flowers for Papa when we get to the hospital?”

There was silence from the car. When Mob walked closer, he could see the uncomfortable glances Sannan and Yamazaki were giving each other before they turned their attention back to Chiaki. A grim look overtook their eyes.

“Chiaki, your father is not in the hospital anymore.” It was Sannan that said this.

Mob could see a shift in Chiaki’s body language. “Is he better?”

Again, the two shared a look before looking back at her. “They’re not letting him stay at the hospital unless we have him committed to a mental facility. He’s still not better but we couldn’t exactly just let them do what they thought was best. So, we just brought him home.” Yamazaki explained, his expression full of sympathy.

Chiaki was silent for a few seconds.

“So, he’s still not better?” She asked. Her two uncles nodded. Again, she was silent for a few more beats.

“Alright…” She walks over to the backseat door and opens it, not before turning her head back to Mob. “See you tomorrow, Shigeo?”

Her eyes looked sad.

“Yeah, see you.”

She nodded and got into the car. Mob watches the car drive away, leaving him alone to his thoughts.

Chiaki’s father still wasn’t better? He had to be put into a mental facility? None of that sounded good. Of course, Mob didn’t know the exact details since Chiaki didn’t talk about it often but the hints he got gave him a clear picture; her father was sick and the hospital had to take care of him. But now it sounds like the hospital doesn’t want to take care of him anymore.

Unless his family agrees to put him in a mental facility. And judging by the looks on the uncles’ faces, it sounds like that place would do far more harm than good.

But at the end of the day, Mob had no idea what to do to help; his psychic powers were only good for exorcising spirits, not healing the sick. All he could actually do was give Chiaki as much support as he can give. 

He just hopes everything goes alright for her.

With that, he turned and walked on home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if anybody noticed but there's a bit of plot going on here.


	5. Chiaki's Father

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, look guys! Plot!

Chiaki wasn’t at the streetlight today.

Mob stopped walking once he was close enough. That’s odd; normally, Chiaki would already be here, waiting for him. But the half-Oni was nowhere to be seen. It was just him, alone at the streetlight. Alone for the first time since he’s met her.

He had no idea how to feel about that.

Maybe she was running late? Could Uncle Chikage be holding her up from meeting him like normal? Mob had no idea; he had no way to communicate with her since she never mentioned having a phone. All he could do was wait by the streetlight and see if Chiaki would show up.

So, he stood there, waiting.

And waiting.

And waiting.

He took a look at the time; ten minutes had passed.

He waited again.

Five more minutes have passed.

Maybe Chiaki just wasn’t going to come today.

“Shigeo!”

Oh. Speak of the literal devil and she shall appear.

Mob turns his head just in time to see Chiaki running up to him. “Hey, Chiaki-”

He stops himself. Something wasn’t right.

Chiaki stops right in front of him with a small hop to end it. “Sorry it took me so long to get here. Papa’s back home, which means I don’t have to keep going to Uncle Chikage’s place all the time now. I guess I didn’t realize how far away my home was from our usual spot.”

“Oh, no, that’s fine, Chiaki,” Mob waves his hand as he tries to find the source to his uneasiness. “Um, did something happen on your way here?”

Her clothes and hair look a little disarray, more so than her usual chaotic appearance. Maybe it was from all the running she did to get here? No, that wasn’t it.

“Hm?” Chiaki cocks her head. “What do you mean?”

No, there was something off about her clothes. Particularly her left sleeve near the shoulder.

“W-Well… It’s just…” Mob’s voice trails off once he fully realizes what he’s looking at.

There was a tear in her sleeve, right in the location of her shoulder, exposing her smooth, pale skin to the world. Normally, Mob would’ve thought the cause would be the old fabric fraying and just left it at that. But there was a red stain surrounding that area. It was especially noticeable due to it being darker than the gray material.

But if Chiaki had a tear in her shirt and there was a stain that looked like blood near the location, then that meant someone had pulled something sharp on her.

“Hm?” She looks down at her shoulder, finally noticing him staring, before looking back up at him. “Oh, that. Don’t worry, Shigeo, I didn’t run into anyone on the way over here. I was just being stupid and didn’t notice the sharp blade until it was too late. It’s already healed up.”

Well, yes, but she certainly didn’t take the time to change into a different shirt once it did.

“By the way, Shigeo,” Chiaki put her hands behind her back and her entire posture just screamed with underlining excitement. “Since Papa’s home now, would you be alright if I brought you over to my house so you can meet him?”

Mob couldn’t help but blink at what he just heard. “You want me to meet him?”

“Yep!” Chiaki bopped her head.

“But isn’t he still sick?”

“Oh, don’t worry about that! It’s not the type that’s contagious or anything so you should be fine. Besides, he wanted to meet you at one point when he got out of the hospital, anyway.”

“He did?”

“Yep!”

Well, if the advice his own father told him that if the father of a girl he meets wants to meet him was true, then he should do it soon and not waste a second of keeping him waiting. “I guess I can go with you today.”

“Yatta!” Chiaki threw her arms into the air out of celebration, her long sleeves flapping from the sudden force. “Let’s go!”

She grabs onto Mob’s hand before he could get a word out and drags him into the direction she just came running from. Mob figured it was better to just let her lead the way, considering he has no idea where she lives.

He just hopes Mom won’t get mad at him for staying out longer.

The walk to Chiaki’s home went on a little longer than the two expected. It was mostly due to Mob not being able to walk the long-distance for a long period of time and having to take breaks along the way. Maybe they would’ve gotten there faster if Mob had just accepted Chiaki’s offer to carry him. But no, that would put all of his developing muscles to waste. He had to keep going on his own.

They made it to the district right when the sun was setting. It was there that Mob finally fell to the ground, face-first from the stress of walking such a long way.

“You okay?” He heard Chiaki’s concerned voice above him. Mob took a few seconds to take in large gulps of air for his burning lungs before answering her.

“I’m fine… I just need a minute…” And boy, does he need it. His legs were so heavy and they burned just as bad as his lungs. Once he felt a bit better, Mob stood back up and took a glance at this unfamiliar district.

Seasoning City was within the definition of an urban city; tall buildings, apartment complexes, and plenty of cries that drive by. It had its own neighborhood area where the houses were next to each other and they were able to have outdoor gardens, that’s where Mob lives. Chiaki’s district was more out in the country, yet still within the city’s borders.

The houses in this area were farther apart than the neighborhood area; possibly a good twenty distance between each other, leaving them with their own patch of land to take care of on their own. Some houses have their own unique set of flowers and other sets of flora that looked like they were well-kept while others looked like the plants were taking over. Then again, these houses did have ‘for sale’ signs in front of them, so that explains the lack of care.

One house stood out to him. Off to its side was a cherry blossom tree, not fully grown but large enough so that the flowers can bloom once spring comes. With the way the branches fluttered in the slight breeze, highlighting the flowers’ bright pink colors in the light, Mob felt like he would be enchanted by the sight.

But the ominous dark presence coming from the house itself ruined any chance for him to admire the tree.

“Come on, Shigeo,” Chiaki grabbing his sleeve broke him out of the trance he found himself in as she drags him forward. “My house is over here, the one with the cherry blossom tree.”

What? It was then he finally noticed that she was dragging him towards the said house, the one that left a bad feeling in his stomach.

“That’s your house?” Mob asked. He hoped that didn’t sound rude.

“Yep!” Her hair bounced from her nod. “Papa and I have been living in it ever since we moved here five months ago. I really like how outback it is.”

Mob could only let out a tiny nod in response, though he doubted Chiaki saw it due to her facing ahead. Honestly, though, it looks like a nice house. It was a one-story building but the white walls appeared to be freshly painted, the black tiles looked replaced and new, and there was not a stain on the glass of the window. If it weren’t for this terrible dark energy, Mob would’ve thought it would be the perfect house for the family of two.

They stop at the door, made out of hardwood but the kind that folds with a lock on it. Chiaki lets go of his hand in order to search for a key in one of her pockets. The energy felt heavier, almost crushing, as he was standing right at the front door.

“You can take your shoes off now, by the way,” Chiaki says just as she brought the key out and placed it in the lock. “Papa tends to leave his shoes by the door when he goes in.”

“Okay.” Mob did just that. Luckily, there was a mat at the door so he didn’t have to worry about his socks getting dirty. He did everything he could to not stumble from the awful energy that was plaguing the area.

The lock clicked open at the turn of the key. Chiaki slid the door open in a blink of an eye.

“I’m home!”

Beyond the door, looking at what appeared to be a tiny entrance hall, Mob instantly noticed the spot where the shoes go under the large jackets that hung from the coat hanger. At first, as he put his shoes down, Mob thought that all of them belonged to Chiaki’s father due to their large size and the fact he’s never seen Chiaki wear shoes since he'd known her. But as he got a closer look, Mob realized that not all of them were the same size.

Was somebody over as well? Maybe it was one of her uncles, probably looking after her father while Chiaki was out to meet with him? That sounds like a possible scenario.

The aura only got worse when he stepped through the door.

Footsteps hitting the ground drew Mob’s attention and he looked up just in time to see Uncle Heisuke, the youngest of Chiaki’s uncles, running over to them with a look that appeared to be a mixture of surprise, worry, and a hint of anger.

“Chiaki-chan?!” He explodes once he reaches them, “What are you doing here?! I thought we told you to head over to Uncle Kazama’s place-” he stops when he notices Mob. “And why is he here?!”

Mob was getting the feeling that he’s not supposed to be here.

“Mob’s here to meet Papa!” Chiaki said with a slight hop. Her tone remained neutral yet cheerful as if she was ignoring the look her uncle was giving her.

“What?!” The way his voice broke when he yelled and how wide his eyes became would’ve been funny if Mob couldn’t hear the fear in his voice. “Chiaki, for the love of-! Go see your Uncle Kazama and tell your friend that he can’t be here today-!”

He reached out to grab her shoulders but Chiaki was able to duck in time, leaving him to grasp nothing but air. The sudden lack of anything to grab makes Heisuke-kun nearly go off balance. As he tries to regain his footing, Chiaki grabs Mob’s hand and pulls him past Uncle Heisuke, down the hall.

“Chiaki!” He hears Uncle Heisuke scream from behind them as they run past what looked like a dining area before they finally reached a door to another room. Chiaki used her other hand to slide it wide open.

The scene that appeared beyond the door is what nothing Mob could ever imagine.

The room was dark, probably due to the large mattress covering the only window in the room. No furniture was within sight, except for the futon in the middle of the room. Out of the corner of his eye, Mob saw what looked like a chain hooked onto a nearby beam, leading all the way from there to the futon itself. Chiaki’s grandfather and the rest of her uncles - sans Chikage - were crowded around the futon.

Mob could distinctly hear the sound of a raspy voice wheezing out from the futon. That was where Mob had been feeling the horrible, nauseating, dark energy this whole time.

“Chiaki!” Mob was brought back to the situation now at the sound of Uncle Saito’s voice. His outcry caused the others to look over at the two children, their eyes wide with the same fearful look Uncle Heisuke had on his own.

“What the hell are you doing here?!” Uncle Souji’s eyes then land on Mob. “And why the hell is your boyfriend here?!”

Mob could feel his cheeks heating up from that. Oh, this was embarrassing. He wanted to correct him but now didn’t feel like the right time. Not with this horrible presence filling the room.

Chiaki’s grandfather stood up from his position near the futon to walk over to them, a nervous laugh escaping his lips. “Ah, hi Kageyama-kun! Sorry, this is a really bad time for the two of you to be here. Why don’t you head on outside and-”

Mob began to tone him out once he noticed the man laying on the futon, now that Kondo-san wasn’t there to block him. He was the dark presence Mob has been feeling.

Yet, something about this wasn’t right. The man that lay on the futon appeared to be sick; the skin completely ashen, dashes of green could be seen along the exposed areas of the skin. His inky black hair was sprawled on the pillow, the grease in it indicated that he hadn’t washed it in weeks. Dark eyebags stood out against his ghostly skin, along with his swollen chapped lips.

But one thing that sent a chill down Mob’s spine was the scars on his neck. Ugly, red lacerations were itched on his skin like some sick pattern. With the way his neck seemed so strained, Mob would’ve thought those cuts were going to reopen and bleed everywhere. The fact that these scars didn’t look like they were from nails of any human or animal only sent a dangerous chill down Mob’s spine.

Then a wave of horror washed over him once he realized who this man was and why Chiaki wanted him to come over so badly.

“Papa!” Chiaki loudly exclaims, dragging Mob forward, past the dumbfounded Kondo-san, and ignoring the warning cries of her uncles as they stop right next to her father’s limp and whimpering body.

At the sound of his daughter’s voice, Mob could see the tight, eye-shut grimace slowly loosen up. With a small grunt, Hijikata-san’s eyes opened up with heavy reluctance of a man who hasn’t had a goodnight’s sleep in a long time. He rolled his head over ever so slightly to his right, just enough to see Chiaki standing over him.

His eyes were the most beautiful shade of violet Mob has ever seen.

Even with their different eyes, Mob could see how he was Chiaki’s father.

“C-Chiaki…?” Hijikata-san rasped out. Then, in a flash, his eyes bulged with this intense look of fear Mob had ever seen in a person. “CHIAKI, GET OUT OF HERE-!”

His voice cut off as that horrible presence grew. Red slowly took over what were once violet eyes as Mob felt the aura that he recognized as Chiaki’s father be suppressed down to make room for the thing inside him. Then, his face changed.

A horrible, sickening smile made its way onto his chapped lips. It highlighted the dangerous gleam in those new red eyes, the eyes of a hunter finally finding its prey. The eyes of a deranged monster ready to kill.

Then, with speed almost similar to Chiaki’s, not-Hijikata leaped out of the bed and pounced towards Chiaki. Hands out in a clawed position as if he was ready to grasp her throat. The most horrendous laugh Mob had ever heard escaped his lips.

A lot of things happened after that.

Mob didn’t know how he did it but he was able to grab onto Chiaki’s arm and pull her away just short of the monster wearing her father’s skin touching her. They fell to the floor together, listening to the sound of the rest of the family screaming and chains rattling. Mob was able to look over to see Hijikata’s body sprawled on the ground, his hand still reaching out to Chiaki but the chain around his left ankle prevented him from going anywhere. He was still making that horrible laugh.

Then, the uncles began to crowd around the man just as Kondo-san helped him and Chiaki up.

“Toshi! Stop it!”

“Hijikata-san, get a hold of yourself!”

“That’s your daughter, remember?!”

That was all Mob was able to hear through the haze of the sudden adrenaline rush from saving Chiaki. He didn’t even notice that he and his friend were already outside until he heard the door closing behind them. It was just them, alone, with the source of the danger just behind the door to their backs.

The sun was just barely over the horizon now.

Mob dared himself to look at Chiaki, his mouth open and ready to ask if she was okay. He froze when he got a good look at her.

Mob had come to rely on looking at Chiaki’s eyes when she’s expressing emotions when the scarf she wore would cover her mouth. But then again, Chiaki has done a really good job of keeping a blank face when it comes to hiding her emotions. It gave him the impression that Chiaki had a handle on her emotions better than he did.

Just seeing the look of pure fear in her brown eyes spoke more volumes than Mob could ever imagine. The way her eyes quiver as she grips her left shoulder, right where she had that cut, made Mob realize that she was, in her own way, still a child. A child who’s afraid of what she just saw.

Mob felt nauseated when he realized how Chiaki got that cut on her shoulder.

“Hey, Chiaki,” Mob spoke up, slowly, hoping not to startle the already shaken girl. “I… I think your father’s possessed.”

There was a beat of silence for a moment.

“Yeah…” She finally said in a soft tone, not unlike the time where she revealed her half-blood heritage to him. “I knew. I knew for months but I had no idea how to help.”

Chiaki finally turns to face him, eyes shining with tears ready to fall. “I thought that, if I brought you with me, it would make the spirit afraid. If it had two things that spirits fear the most in the same room with it, it would leave Papa alone. But it didn’t even look at you and it just went straight for me.”

There was a sniff and then the tears finally fell.

“I want my Papa back, Shigeo. I don’t want him to leave me.”

That plea was so simple, so human that Mob could feel his heart going out for the poor girl. This wasn’t fair; from what he’s seen, Chiaki has no mother and her father was the only living blood relative she had left. It’s wrong to try and separate her from him and Mob will make sure that the spirit possessing Hijikata-san will pay for it.

_78%_

“Come on,” he grabs onto her arm and pulls her forward, leading her to a certain destination in mind, “I know someone who can help your father.”

After all, any spirit would have no chance against the Greatest Psychic in the 21st Century.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think we all know who is going to make an appearance in the next chapter ;)


	6. The Greatest Psychic of the 21st Century

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end is finally here! And what better way to end it than in the POV of our favorite "psychic". I will say this, writing Reigen was a blast! I hope you all enjoy the chapter and the finale of this story!

Reigen would like to call himself a particle man; he’s able to spot someone pulling a scam right away and sweet-talk his way through any conversation he finds himself in. It’s just all in the business of being a grown adult. That was why when Mob walked in holding hands with a girl he’s never seen before, Reigen could easily assume that she was another spirit haunting Mob.

“Hi, Shishou.” Mob greeted him like normal as if the ghost girl next to him wasn’t even there.

“Hey, Mob!” God, her brown eyes were so wide. Has she blinked at all since she stepped into the office? “You, ah… You got something hanging off your hand there.”

Mob looks down at their join-hands. “Oh, I didn’t even notice I was still holding onto your hand. Sorry, Chiaki.”

“It’s fine, Shigeo.” The girl said in a monotone voice that was just as bad as Mob’s. Oddly enough, none of them made the move to let go of the other’s hand. A spirit with attachment issues, maybe?

“So, Mob, is there a reason why you’re here? I don’t remember asking you to work today.” He kept an eye on the girl as he said this. God, this girl must’ve been a mess when she died; hair that was sticking out like a lion’s man, not wearing any shoes, and was that blood on her shoulder? The red scarf covering her mouth certainly didn’t help her unsettling image.

Actually, strike what he said about her being a regular spirit out of the window. She’s probably a mini-version of Kuchisake-onna and is waiting to ask them a question before she reveals a horrible ear-to-ear grin behind that scarf. Seriously, where did Mob find this girl?

“Actually, Shishou,” Mob steps closer, bringing the girl with him. “I’m sorry if I’m interrupting another client’s appointment today, but Chiaki has a case that she really needs help with right now and I was wondering if you were available.”

Oh. Wait, so creepy girl was not a ghost? Then why the hell isn’t she wearing any shoes? Reigen had a feeling he was going to have a very pleasant conversation with the girl’s parents once he gets through whatever she wants first.

“Sure, sure! Come on in!” He hops out of his seat and gestures to the girl to come forward as he takes out a seat. “Make yourself at home, uh…”

“Hijikata Chiaki.” The girl said as she took the seat, letting go of Mob’s hand in the process. Although, his student didn’t stray too far from her side. Maybe a girlfriend he’s been seeing?

“Well, nice to meet you, Hijikata-”

“Call me Chiaki.”

Well, isn’t she a spoiled brat. But still, she was a customer, better to be polite and save any talk to the parents. “Sure, Chiaki! So, what’s the problem?”

The girl looks down at her lap before speaking up. “My Papa’s possessed by an evil spirit.”

Yeesh, this doesn’t sound good. “Really? And how long has he been possessed?”

“Four months, but it was subtle and things haven’t gotten bad until now.”

“And you’re sure your father’s possessed? No other possible problems that could be mental?”

That got a reaction out of her, though Reigen wasn’t sure if he wanted it or not. “He _is_ possessed,” she said, her voice laced with frustration as if he wasn’t the first person to question her claims. “He’s been possessed by that shadowy figure that was in our house and if I just mentioned something sooner he wouldn’t have gotten as bad as he did when I saw him slicing his neck with scissors!”

She was shouting at the end of her rant. Although, Reigen couldn’t blame her. God, did she really watch her father use scissors on his own neck? And what was she, Mob’s age? No wonder she sounds so messed up.

“Alright! Alright!” He waves his hands around. “No need to get upset! I believe you!”

That seems to calm her down. “Okay.”

That was a complete 180. Where did Mob find this girl, again?

“So, father’s possessed, huh? Did you try to take him to any other psychics before coming to me?” Not that he doesn't believe the girl saw something so horrific but sometimes the cause of it doesn't always match up with what someone is saying.

“We did, although I don’t think they were good at their jobs; they just kept saying there was nothing wrong and that we should let the doctors do what they can. None of them smell like Shigeo, anyway, so I think they were all just fakes.”

Um… Okay then. Gonna ignore that last part because that is bringing very unpleasant images.

“And I’m guessing you want me to help your father when those other psychics couldn’t, correct?”

“Yeah.”

“Please, Shishou,” Mob spoke up. “Chiaki’s father really needs help. I promise to take any job we have over the next few weeks, no interruptions from club meetings. Just please, help her father.”

Oh, no, he’s bowing now. Mob must be seriously whipped if he was begging like this.

Ah, what the heck? The girl sounds distressed and Mob was practically offering free service. Who was he to deny requests from desperate children?

“Well, have no fear!” He stood up and flashed the girl a reassuring smile as he pointed a thumb to himself. “I, Reigen Arakata, will gladly take the case!”

The girl’s eyes brighten immediately and Mob is now smiling, a rare expression to make on his pupil’s face. “Thank you so much, Shishou.”

“It’s no problem, Mob. Besides, what type of psychic would I be if I just chose my clients willy-nilly?”

“But you’re not a psychic.”

Reigein blinks at the girl. “Excuse me?”

“Mob has a smell because he’s a psychic. You don’t have a smell so I don’t think you’re a psychic.” The girl said like her words were a matter of fact, even though Reigen had no idea what she had just said

Mob must’ve noticed his look of utter confusion as he went on, “She’s half-Oni, Shishou, that’s why she’s able to smell psychics.”

Oh, that makes perfect sense - Wait, what did Mob just say?

The girl's head whips towards Mob. “Shigeo, you’re not supposed to tell people that!” She whined, although there was no detection of real annoyance in it.

“You can trust Shishou, Chiaki, I’m sure he won’t tell anyone about your heritage.”

“Hmm… I guess I’ll take your word for it, Shigeo.”

Okay, seriously, what were these two talking about? Onis? As in demons? That has to be the most ridiculous thing he’s ever heard. Ghosts? Sure! People with psychic abilities? Well, he only knows Mob but the point still stands. Onis and especially half-Onis? The ridiculous thing he’s ever heard of.

But that girl has got Mob to believe in this mumbo-jumbo and he has just accepted to take her case so it wasn’t like he could throw her out of the office now. Just go with the flow and, hopefully, this case will be over before he knows it.

“So, where is your father right now?”

* * *

The girl lives near the border of Seasoning City. Of freaking course she does. Everything about this girl was strange, this really shouldn’t have surprised him. Gah, remember Reigen, just look at the father and this will all be over.

That cherry blossom tree they have in their yard was beautiful, though.

No, focus Reigen. He took a deep breath before knocking on the door.

There was a loud groan from behind it. “Chiaki, if that’s you, I swear to God-!” The door folds in to reveal a man that looks  _ far _ too young to be the girl’s father. His blue-green eyes grow wide when he sees Reigen. “Who are you? If you’re selling anything, we’re not buying.”

“Reigen Arataka, the Greatest Psychic of the 21st Century, nice to meet you.” He bowed his head before straightening up to meet the man’s incredulous look. “I am assuming you’re Hijikata-chan’s uncle?”

“My name is Chiaki!” The girl pipes up from his right.

The man gives him a tired look. “Just call her by her first name, she won’t stop doing that until you do,” he advises. “But yeah, I’m her uncle; Todo Heisuke. I’m guessing you’re here about Toshizou?”

If that’s the father’s name then yes. “You betcha. So, may I come in and see what the problem is?”

Todo’s eyes narrow at him like he’s trying to get a read in before eventually sighing. “Fine, come on in. We’re desperate for all the help we can get, anyway.” The last part Reigen could barely hear, meaning that the uncle didn’t want him to hear that. Gee, how bad was this man’s condition?

Reigen took a step into the one-story house, the two kids trailing behind him. They’re holding hands again, something that Reigen noted. It feels weird to know that Mob is in a relationship now and he never saw the signs coming. But there was a time in a place for this and now was not the perfect time.

“Hey, guys!” Todo calls out into the hallway. “Chiaki’s back and she’s brought another psychic!”

There were muffled sounds of people talking from, by Reigen’s deduction, at the end of the hall where he sees a shoji door closed. Suddenly, it slides open to reveal a bunch of disheveled young men, all older than Todo but somewhere in their late twenties to late thirties. The first five that came out took one look at him and stopped right in their tracks like he wasn’t what they were expecting.

Meanwhile, the last gentlemen had their backs to him as they looked into the dark room they just came from. One of them was yelling at something, possibly a person in the room?

“And stay right there, you good for nothing lunatic!” The guy with the topknot screamed before slamming the shoji door shut. He and his other friend turned around and are now sharing the same look with their other friends once they see Reigen.

“Who the hell is this?” Well, isn’t he just a polite ball of happiness.

“Reigen Arataka, the Greatest Psychic of the 21st Century, nice to meet you.” Reigen pointed a thumb at himself. He hoped he was able to come across as sincere, these guys already have suspicious looks and he hardly even introduced himself to them.

Sadly, the oldest guy with the slicked-back spikes seemed to be the only one buying anything he was selling. “Really?!” He said in this excited tone that oddly reminded Reigen of a little kid. The other men were still giving him suspicious looks.

“You bet!” He points at the only believer in this house. “Now, I’m told there was a possessed man somewhere in this house?”

“Why are you here?” The one with the glasses spoke up, his tone being rather harsh. “I’m sure you must’ve heard that our case wasn’t taken by other psychics, correct?”

“First of all, I’m a freelancer; I don’t pay attention to psychics who gossip with each other,” he says with a finger raised in the air. “Second of all, I’m not the type of jerk who wouldn’t look into a case where there’s a kid who’s in obvious distress. That would just be plain mean.”

At this, the ones who were suspicious of him instantly soften their expressions. At least they cared about the girl, that was something Reigen could appreciate about them. The one with the topknot sighs before moving to give him access to the door.

“Knock yourself out,” he said with a shrug. “Let me warn you, though, it’s a real nasty one.”

Well, wasn’t that reassuring? Still, though, Reigen kept a straight face as he passed the gentlemen. Readjusting his tie, Reigen slid the door open and was greeted by something out of a Western horror movie.

Seriously, though, the lack of lights, no furniture in the room other than that futon, and the only window is being blocked by a giant mattress. This is something out of the Exorcist and Reigen was not liking the vibes he was getting from it.

The man sitting with his back to the mattress certainly didn’t help matters. God, Reigen felt like he was looking at some knock-off of Sadako Yamamura; a white nightgown that was drenched with sweat, greasy black hair that was long enough to cover his face, and the chain attached to a pale leg with some bruises forming around it.

Maybe that guy wasn’t kidding and he was actually dealing with a possessed man.

Reigen took a deep breath and stalked forward. If the man had heard him, he made no move to remove his face from where it was on his knees. Taking that as a good sign, Reigen sat on the futon, facing the man with his legs crisscrossed.

“Excuse me,” he says softly, hoping to not startle the man, or whoever this was. “You’re Hijikata-san, correct? Hijikata Toshizou?”

There was a groan from the man as he shifted from his position. A leg goes down, followed by an arm before his head slowly lifts itself up. Before Reigen knew it, he was staring at the most exhausted expression he’s ever seen on someone with eyes the color of violet.

Reigen felt pity for him. Possessed or not, he can imagine that this guy didn’t have a good time these past few months.

“Who are you…?” His voice came out hoarse like he hadn’t used it in a long time.

“Someone who’s here to help,” Reigen said as he readjusted his position. “Your family is worried about you, Hijikata-san. Your daughter, especially.”

A smile makes itself known on Hijikata’s chapped lips, one that reminded Reigen of a father being amused by his child’s antics. “The kid?” A chuckle escapes. “She worries too much, sometimes, and I’m supposed to be the adult here.”

That gets a laugh out of Reigen. “Yeah, well, kids will be kids. Although, in this case, she’s just concerned. It sounds like she’s seen some very disturbing stuff happen to you. I’m just here to make sure what exactly is going on.”

The smile falls. “Oh…”

“So, I’ve heard it all from your daughter. You mind if you tell me your side of the story?”

“I guess since you’re here,” the man sighs. “Listen, Reigen-san, I’m a messed up man; my wife, Yukimura, died when our kid was born and I was left alone to raise her. You can imagine how difficult single parents have it in Japan, right? Not to mention I didn’t have an easy upbringing, being an orphan, and in the system. My mental health’s been on the rocks for a long time, I guess now it’s finally reeling on its head.”

He sighs again as he cards a shaking hand through his greasy hair. “I think the kid must’ve stumbled upon me when I was having a really bad episode, probably scared the hell out of her when she saw me. I just-” He stops himself for a bit before continuing. “I’m sick, Reigen-san, and I think I need help. Not the spiritual kind you psychics do. Actual professional help.”

“And you’re going to get help, Hijikata-san,” Reigein said reassuringly. “After all, I promise your daughter to help you, after all.”

This manages to make him smile, at least. “That kid is just too good for me…”

“Well, she has to be. Otherwise, you would’ve gotten away with possessing and killing her father if she hadn't been so observant.”

There was a beat of silence after Reigen said those words. For a moment, he thought he made the wrong call until the man’s face fell into a deep frown.

“What?”

“You know, I can’t tell which one was the idiot; the psychics who you managed to fool or you with your horrible acting skills? I feel like it’s both. Yeah, I’m going to stick with both. Double the idiots.”

“What the hell are you talking about?”

“Please, you really didn’t think I wouldn’t notice all the inconsistencies? The fact you haven’t called your daughter by her name this whole time said something. Also, you mentioned your wife but you called her Yukimura, which is a family name, you would’ve called her by her first name if you had actually known it. But do you want to know what was the biggest thing I noticed? You called me by my name and you knew I was a psychic even though I never even mentioned any of those things when I began to speak to you.

“So, really,” Reigen crosses his arms and flashes the spirit a smirk. “If you really wanna fool someone, you’re gonna have to do better than that.”

Silence met him once again. All Reigen got as a response was this hidden glare behind Hijikata-san’s hair. It made him uncomfortable and began to second guess on this whole thing. Maybe the guy’s not possessed and is just really mentally unstable-

A heinous chuckle broke through the silence.

Reigen watched with a twisted mixture of horror and fascination as the man shook with this horrible laughter. A smile so odious makes itself known on his chapped lips, ripping the already cracked skin. It gets even more chilling as his violet eyes are overtaken by this bright red color, they’re practically glowing behind his curtain of black hair.

But what’s worse is that Reigen knows that laugh. 10th grade, history class, watching a documentary about a serial killer who originated from Seasoning City was by some delinquent sixteen-year-old in Kyoto, that happening when he was only seven years old. He could remember the interview part where the serial killer began to laugh and having nightmares after that.

Hijikata-san is laughing just like Dual Wielding Hoga.

Reigen couldn’t stop himself from gulping even though he didn’t want to. So, what if this is the spirit of a renowned serial killer back when he was a kid? A case was still a case and he’s going to see through it until the end.

Hopefully, he doesn’t end up leaving with bullet holes in his chest.

“Well, you certainly didn’t waste a second giving up the act,” Reigen said in, what he hopes to be, a nonchalant tone.

This earns him another creepy chuckle. “What’s the point? You found me out, it’d be a waste to continue with the same old game when we can play a new one.”

Okay, this is definitely Hoga. He hopes there isn’t a hidden gun somewhere in this room.

“Oh, a game, huh?” Just play it cool, Reigen. Just play it cool. “Well, how about twenty questions, then? I’ll start; why are you possessing this man?”

“He killed me, that’s what happened.” Oh, so this guy was the high school delinquent that shot Dual Wielding Hoga. Brave man. “My turn now; how exactly are you planning on getting me out? You’re even more of a fake than the people those idiots brought in.”

“Oi!” A voice shouted from behind him, definitely from the doorway. It sounded like the youngest uncle.

“Trust me, if I used my power, both you and Hijikata-san would melt.” That earned him a stupid chuckle. “It’s my turn but I’ll make this my last question; why are you so pathetic?”

Any trace of amusement was gone in a flash. “What did you say?”

“You’ve been dead for what? Twenty-one years and you chose, what, four months ago to have your revenge on him? You know, I used to be afraid of you when I found out who you were but seeing you right now, I feel embarrassed that I used to have nightmares about you. You’re not some type of unstoppable myth, you’re just a pitiful man looking for petty revenge.”

“And what makes you think you can get away by saying all of that?” Hoga snarls, his face twisting into this dark grimace.

Reigen took the opportunity to stand up and fix his tie. “You were killed by a sixteen-year-old, Hoga. He killed you even though you shot first. And now you’re here, thinking the best way to take revenge is by using his body to kill his daughter, then kill him yourself. That’s not justice, it’s excessiveness.”

Hoga didn’t waste a second to scramble to his feet and lunge at him. And no, Reigen did not scream like a little girl when that happened. He calmly took a step back as the chain on Hijikata’s leg did its job. The man fell on his face but that was barely a second before he snapped it back up, throwing him a glare that could kill him on the spot if it could.

“If it wasn’t for this chain, you'd be dead!” Hoga snarled but Reigen paid him no mind as he began to walk out of the room.

“Yeah, yeah!” He waves him off as he meets up with the men and kids who gathered by the door, Mob and the kid being held back by the guy with the blue hair. “It’s definitely a spirit, Mob, you can go and exorcise it now.”

“Okay, Shishou.” Mob said without a problem. Before the guy could notice, Mob slips out from his grip and walks into the room.

“Hold on! You’re sending in a kid to deal with that thing?!” The guy with the headband demanded.

“Mob’s my student and it’s important for him to have experience when it comes to these types of cases. Besides, Hoga’s a small fry. He can handle it.” Reigen said with ease.

The one with the glasses glares at him, the glass catching the light. “If the ghost of a deranged serial killer is as weak as you said, then why don’t you exorcise it yourself?”

Gee, these guys are real pieces of work. Reigen’s pretty sure that the only one who believes he’s a psychic is the guy with the slicked-back spikes. Heck, not even the kid believes him, judging by those big ‘ole eyes.

“Didn’t you hear what I said? I would probably melt the guy we’re trying to save along with the evil spirit if I used my powers on him. Trust me, Mob’s your best bet on keeping Hijikata-san intact.”

Reigen had turned around at that point, their judgemental stares boring straight into his back. Man, these guys are a tough crowd.

“He still doesn’t smell like a psychic.”

Goddammit, kid.

“Excuse me, Spirit-san?” Mob began once he was in front of the possessed man, who didn’t move from his lying position and was glaring up at the middle schooler. “I’m going to have to ask you to get out of Hijikata-san’s body, now. Chiaki’s very upset that she can’t see her father at the moment.”

That creepy smile is back. “Oh, this is rich. He complains about me targeting a kid yet he sends in a kid of his own. Who’s the pathetic one now, Arataka?”

Oh, great. Now Hoga knows his first name. Mob, please exorcise him quickly.

“You tried to separate them because you’re angry at Hijikata-san for killing you,” Mob stuck his hand out, close to the man’s face. “But from what I heard, Hijikata-san was just defending himself from you. So, I think it’s time you leave him alone.”

The room exploded into bright, multicolored lights as a strong gust of air came out of nowhere. Reigen could feel a hint of smugness creeping into his expression when he heard the shouts of surprise behind him. Ha, take that, nonbelievers. 

“See? Everything’s going absolutely-” Reigen had turned around, ready to give them a view of his perfect ‘I told you so’ face when something he couldn’t explain completely wiped the look off his face.

He couldn’t tell if it was staring at the bright lights dead-on or his mind playing tricks on him from being in a dark room for more than a few minutes but he was a hundred percent sure that the kid’s hair was black like her father’s.

Where those silvery-white strands of hair came from, Reigen had no idea. He really hopes that it was just a trick of the light.

The lights began to die down and with it, the white hair slowly turned back to its regular dark color. Oh, thank goodness. For a second, there, he was actually starting to believe in all that nonsense about-

The kid opened her eyes to look back into the room. Her bright, _gold_ eyes.

Okay, maybe there was some foundation about her claims of being an Oni. Maybe. Just a tiny bit.

“S-Shishou…” Hearing Mob’s voice full of fear that was so unlike him snapped Reigen out of the possibility of Onis existing and back to the matter at hand. He looks back over to see Mob, still standing in front of Hijikata-san’s body.

And Hijikata...was laughing.

" _That’s_ the best you can do?” He looks up and - oh, the eyes are still red. “I guess even the student of a self-proclaimed psychic isn’t any better than his own master!”

“I-I can't, Shishou,” Mob continues, his voice trembling from the fear. “I can’t get him out of Hijikata-san… It’s like he’s so deep within him that he’s stuck to Hijikata-san!”

Uh-oh, this doesn’t sound good. Sure, four months was a long time to possess someone but to _merge_ with him? This case just got a whole lot harder.

“N-No…” Oh, and it's just gotten worse. That had to be the most heartbreaking sound Reigen has ever heard. He turned his head just in time to see the kid slowly make her way into the room, her gold eyes slowly turning back to their brown color as tears began to well up.

“P-Papa?” Reigen didn’t have a chance to stop her when she ran past him and Mob until she’s standing right in front of her possessed father, her little hands gripping his shoulders and shaking him. “Papa?! Papa! Come back, Papa! Please!”

Wait, she’s right in front of her possessed father.

“Kid, get away from him!” He yelled. “His arms are free! Get away before he-!”

Large hands shot and grabbed onto her little neck.

“...grabs you.”

Reigen didn’t waste a second running forward and grabbing onto Hijikata’s arms. He could vaguely make out the heavy stampede and other arms reaching out to grab onto the ones he’s holding as Reigen worked to get them loose. The girl’s choked cries for Papa were loud and clear in his ears.

“Toshi, stop it!”

“This is your daughter!”

“What would Chizuru think if she saw you doing this?!”

Hearing the uncles crying out was just as bad. It was like they were shouting for a deadman to rise up from his grave even though it was physically impossible. It made Reigen wonder, for a split second, how long has it been since Hoga took full control. Did they see Hijikata at all? Or did they have to face a monster pretending to be someone they once knew?

These were not the kind of thoughts to have when he’s trying to save a little girl from being strangled to death.

“P-Pa… P… A...aa…”

Goddammit, why was he so strong?!

Before Reigen could gear up and spring on his Anti-Choking Karate Chop technique on the guy’s arm, he suddenly let go. It took a second for all of them to realize what was going on but hearing the sound of the kid coughing immediately sprung them all back to the present.

The grandfather and uncles all but dragged the coughing kid back to the doorway as Reigen stumbled back to create some distance from the possessed man. He didn’t stop until he bumped into something, which he quickly recognized as Mob due to his structure.

“N-No…”

Reigen stops. That didn’t sound like a maniac wanting his victim to come back.

He looks back over to the man on his knees, watching him bringing his hands to his hair as his whole body trembles from some unseeing strain. If Reigen strained his ears enough, he could’ve sworn he was hearing a grown man sobbing.

“P-Please… Not my daughter… P-Please, s-stop it….!”

Okay, this was as heart-wrenching as the kid crying out to him but Reigen saw an opportunity and he was going to take it.

“Now, Mob!”

Thankfully, Mob got the hint and didn’t waste a second to move from behind him and raise his arm. Bright lights and a breeze appeared in the room once, only both of them were not as harsh as before and Reigen could still see Hijikata’s body despite the lights.

“Hijikata-san?” Mob suddenly asked, his voice somehow loud despite the wind.

This makes the man lift his head. Violet eyes stared back into Mob’s, the middle schooler gave the possessed man a small smile.

“I think it’s time for you to come home. Chiaki misses you, after all.”

With that, the light got brighter, enough to the point that Reigen had no choice but to look away and let Mob do his thing.

Then a scream rang through the air.

Reigen didn’t know how to describe other than it is the most haunting thing he’s ever heard. Something, _something_ was screaming like they were being ripped apart or being burned for all of eternity. He had no idea if this was even Hijikata screaming because it sounded so awful that there was no way it was human.

It felt like centuries had gone by when the screaming finally stopped and the light had died down. Reigen looked over and he could feel his stomach dropping when he caught sight of Hijikata’s lifeless body sprawled on the floor.

Oh, God. Please don’t be dead. Not in front of the kid after everything she’s been through.

There was a sudden twitch in the body. Then Reigen could hear a muffled groan coming from him before he slowly moved his arms underneath him. The man slowly lifts himself up, though it looked like it took a lot of effort, judging by how shaky his arms were.

Finally, the man was able to lift himself fully up. Through his greasy hair, he stares at everyone within the sector with wide eyes. Wide, violet eyes that didn’t feel like they were all there. Or couldn’t believe that they were actually seeing the world at all.

Reigen took a step forward. “Um, Hijikata Toshizou-san? That is you, correct?”

It took a second for those words to sink in. “O-Oh,” he clears his throat, his voice coming out much more clearly afterward. “Y-Yes. That’s me.”

Reigen began to open his mouth, prepared to get the guy to answer some questions when a black blur suddenly rushed past him.

“PAPA!”

The blur, which he now recognized as the kid, launches herself at the man. Skinny arms covered in long sleeves that were too big wrapped themselves around the man’s neck. Her face had buried itself into his shoulder and hair, leaving her expression completely hidden from them all.

Although, that little trembling in her shoulders says a lot.

A chuckle makes its way out of the man’s chapped lips. Not the kind of laugh that was like Hoga where he plays games with his victims before going in for the kill. No, this was a genuine chuckle. The kind that one experiences relief after going through some serious trauma.

“H-Hey, Chiaki…” Reigen hears him mutter and finds all the weight being lifted off his shoulders. That was a name. Not some general nickname that could go with anyone. This was a genuine, unique name only to the kid. His own kid.

“Chiaki…” Suddenly, Hijikata-san’s face scrunched up and Reigen could see the tears slipping out from his shut eyes. “C-Chiaki! I-I’m so sorry!”

Reigen was the type of person to feel uncomfortable when he sees a grown man cry. Years of dealing with people tend to show him that those who were used to everything being handed to them or too lazy to do it themselves tend to cause extreme reactions such as crying. It makes his skin crawl, these are supposed to be grown men, not acting like babies.

But after seeing only a fraction of what this family had gone through, Reigen could not fault the man for sobbing and apologizing into his daughter’s mess of hair. He needs it, after all. Who was he to judge the man’s reaction after everything?

* * *

A few weeks had gone by since the Hijikata case and Reigen had put that in the back of his mind. There were just clients he was able to help, he didn’t even accept any money from the other family members because he didn’t need to. Just seeing a father reuniting with his daughter was worth more than any payment he could ever ask for.

This is why when Mob walked in one day, telling him that the Hijikatas wanted to invite them over for dinner, Reigen could feel his mind reel from the confusion sets in.

“Wait, you still hang out with that girl?” Reigen asked the first question that popped into his mind.

Mob nods his head. “Yeah, we’re friends after all.”

Huh. Reigen just thought that the only reason the kid hung out with Mob was that she was looking for a psychic to help with her father. Guess things were more serious than he thought between the two.

Wait, he was getting off-topic. “They’re inviting us over to dinner? Why would they do that? I just said I wouldn’t take any of their money for the case.”

“Chiaki said her father wanted to show his gratitude, even if he couldn’t pay us. Her father was pretty insistent on it and he wouldn’t take no for an answer. She even said that he wouldn’t be afraid to drag us over there if he had to.”

Um… Wow. For a man who’s been through some stuff and is likely traumatized by it, that was not the type of response Reigen had been suspecting. First the weird kid and now the father? What was up with this weird family?

“Do you want to go, Mob?” Reigen asked.

The kid nods his head. “Yeah. I didn’t get a chance to properly meet Chiaki’s father when we were at her house so I think it’s time that I did.”

Wow, okay, things are moving really fast. Reigen’s not sure if he can keep his head on straight. Since when was Mob growing up so fast?!

“Well, since you’re okay with it and that I don’t have anyone else to meet today, I guess we can go.” Reigen stood and flattened out his lapels, trying to pull the front of a collected, nonchalant person even though he’s still reeling from Mob’s sudden growth on the inside. “Besides, it doesn’t hurt to get free food when you have the chance.”

And so, Reigen found himself back on the borderline of Seasoning City, his mind still wondering why would anyone think it would be a good idea to live in this area as Mob knocks on the door. Barley a second flies and the door opens, revealing the excited kid practically bouncing on her feet when she sees them.

“Shigeo!” The kid jumps forward and hugs Mob, something that nearly makes Reigen jump - gee, touchy much? - right before she notices him. “Oh, hi Mr. Fake-Psychic!”

Oh, that better  _ not _ be her nickname for him. That’s actually the most insulting thing he’s ever heard. “Hey, kid. Are you doing okay?”

The kid nods and lets go of Mob, though he did notice that she grabbed onto Mob’s hand. “Yeah, I’m doing good. Papa’s been doing good too! He went back to yelling at Uncle Harada, Heisuke, and Shinpachi a few days ago.”

That last part didn’t sound so good to those three people.

Suddenly, a voice spoke up from inside the house. “Chiaki, who’s at the door?” Wow, now that hoarseness is gone, Reigen could finally hear just how deep this guy's voice is.

“It’s Shigeo and his fake-Psychic mentor!” The kid yelled back over her shoulder. Wait, don’t just tell your father that!

“Well, invite them in, already!” The man’s voice sounded impatient, yet playful at the same time. “Don’t just leave them out there in the cold.”

“Okay!” She dragged Mob into the house before he could even blink. Reigen had to scramble to take off his shoes, shut the door behind him, and run after them so he doesn’t get lost or left behind. Surprisingly, the hallway seemed to connect to only one room, which just so happens to be the dining area.

Reigen was immediately greeted with the sight of familiar faces sitting around a table that was somehow able to fit them all. Even when Mob and the kid took two cushions to sit right next to each other, there were still a couple of cushions left for him to sit.

“Yo, Psychic man!” The man with the topknot raises a hand in greeting. The others followed suit, with the older man who believed in him being the most cheerful compared to the others. Well, as long as he had one believer than Reigen guessed he could handle being in a room full of critics.

“Good afternoon, everyone,” Reigen greeted as he sat down on the cushion, which was - thankfully - right next to the believer guy. It was then he noticed a missing face within this gathering of men.

“Well, at least he’s polite, compared to what you all told me.” Oh, speak of the Devil and he shall appear. When Reigen took a look at the former client as he walked towards them with dishes prepared, he could see that he was looking a lot better than he was a few weeks ago.

For one thing, his skin had regained some color and now looked a bit fairer compared to his previously sickly white appearance. The hair that’s kept in a tidy ponytail was finally washed, thank goodness because it was driving Reigen crazy. Although, he still appeared to have dark circles under his eyes and his neck was heavily bandaged. But all in all, he looks a lot better than he was previously.

Hijikata-san took a seat next to his daughter with a small sigh, right before he noticed Mob. “So, you’re this Kageyama-kun that’s been hanging around my daughter.”

Uh-oh, the shovel talk. Every boy’s worst nightmare. Reigen immediately prepared some lines in case Mob found himself in trouble.

“Yes, sir,” Mob bowed his head in greeting. “I know we didn’t get a chance to talk when I was at your house earlier but I’m Kageyama Shigeo, it’s nice to finally meet you.”

Somehow, the man’s face softens into a small smile. “Oi, no need to call me sir. The only ones who get to call me that are these knuckleheads when we’re at the office.”

“Oi!” Said knuckleheads shouted back in protest. Honestly, their faces were so hilarious that Reigen couldn’t stop the little laugh from escaping his lips. Okay, maybe this guy was more laidback than he thought.

“What’s this? Not going to give him the shovel talk, Hijikata-san?” Top Knot said once he got over the wound to his pride.

“Unlike you, Souji, I’m not the one who tries to traumatize kids the moment I lay eyes on them,” Hijikata retorts back dryly. “Besides, I’ve heard enough from Chiaki and seen enough from the kid to know he’s a good enough kid to be her friend. Although, I’m still not so sure how I feel about her first friend being a boy…”

“What, so they’re not actually dating?” Reigen spoke up once his mind processed what was just said.

Hijikata-san, who had just begun to take a sip from his cup, instantly began to choke from it and cough. The believer guy sitting next to him immediately begins to pound on his back to clear his airways. Once he manages to regain his breathing, he manages out an incredulous, “They’re WHAT?!”

“We’re not dating.” The two replied in complete unison. God, why did they have to be so in sync? That’s just plain creepy.

“Oh, thank god,” Hijikata groans into his hand. “That’s the _last_ thing I needed to hear after these four months.”

“I mean, it’s gotta happen at some point. You can’t keep your daughter to yourself forever, you know?” Reigen pointed out.

“I will throw this cup at you, conman.”

Okay, that was his cue to shut up.

They started to eat afterward. After getting through that awkward silence he caused, the men slowly began to open up and have an actual conversation with him. Even Hijikata let up on his cold glare to talk with him. It eventually went on something like this; Reigen found out they all worked in the same Private Investigation business, he learned some of their names, and they all reminisced about the types of people they encountered on their jobs. Reigen even told a joke or two and managed to get them to laugh.

Honestly, if this is what it’s like to have friends close to your age, Reigen could say this wasn’t half-bad. Although, this Souji - top knot - guy’s humor was leaving a bad taste in his mouth. Who jokes about killing people?

Eventually, he decided to look over at the kids and see how they were doing. The kid was saying something to Mob, flapping her arms up and down for some dramatic flair. Mob doesn’t have any grand gestures of his own, he just smiles and nods at whatever she’s saying over the grown men talking and laughing.

Wait, Mob’s smiling? Mob used to smile a lot when they first met while he was still young. But the smiles faded as he got older and, eventually, they just stopped altogether. Now he’s back to smiling and it’s all because of this kid.

Maybe having a friend his age is good for him after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who decided to leave a kudo! I plan on writing some more stories with Chiaki and her family so stay tuned for that!


End file.
